1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector connecting structure for connecting an internal optical connector in a communication device to an external optical connector outside of the communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of optical communication or the like, an optical connector is used to detachably connect optical fibers used as a transmission line. This kind of optical connector has such a configuration as to coaxially butt the polished end faces of optical fibers. If the optical fibers connected by the optical connector are misaligned, a connection loss increases, and it is therefore required for the optical connector to prevent such misalignment in butting the end faces of the optical fibers.
Various types of optical connectors specified by JIS, IEC, etc. are present as the optical connector for use in optical fiber communication. Therefore, an adapter capable of converting to a different type is used to connect different types of optical connectors. Such an adapter is required to connect an internal optical connector in a communication device and an external optical connector outside of the communication device. Conventionally, such an adapter is fixed by screws to a mounting bracket in the communication device.
An adapter for connecting optical connectors of the same type and an adapter for connecting optical connectors of different types are different in structure. Accordingly, in the case that the adapter for connecting the optical connectors of the same type is fixed by screws to the communication device and if the external optical connector is different in type from the internal optical connector, it is necessary to fix an adapter suitable for supporting the external optical connector. In this case, the following troublesome work for exchange of the adapters is conventionally carried out. That is, the adapter previously fixed to the communication device is first removed by loosening the screws, and the adapter supporting the external optical connector is next fixed to the communication device by the screws.